


Upgraded K1-B0

by Xsoft_liarX



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsoft_liarX/pseuds/Xsoft_liarX
Summary: A book for whenever K1-B0, our beloved robot from V3 receives an upgrade from our gorgeous girl inventor, Miu Iruma !! A comment on my other work (The Little Leader, a book featuring Age Regressor! Kokichi Ouma) I've decided to write this book !! I love and adore K1-B0, so why not make a work on him, too?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey !! It's me again, I have one chapter about age regression planned for K1-B0, and feel free to leave requests for upgrades you'd like to see K1-B0 with !! But please nothing NSFW, I'm not comfortable with writing that stuff !! And any ships are allowed (ESPECIALLY Kiibouma, I'm a s l u t for Kiibouma 👀)

Hey guys, just a small update here, but feel free to leave requests, age regression related or not! Tags and characters will be updated as this book progresses !! AUs and other ships are welcome !! Leave what you guys would like in the comments and I'll get around to writing them asap !!

<3


	2. Miu's Minor Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu had an idea to try and give K1-B0 a new function. A function to understand someone of his choice. However, it seemed to backfire quite a bit. And now K1-B0's stuck until Shuichi figures out what's wrong, so he can go to Miy and fix it.
> 
> Smol warning - this chapter DOES include Saiouma, and age regression !! It also has hints of Shuichi/Kokichi/K1-B0, but I'm not awesome at writing polyamorous relationships yet ahhhh I hope you guys enjoy this !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Saiouma, platonic! K1-B0/Shuichi/Kokichi, age regression (always SFW), and if you're uncomfy with adult pacifiers, teethers, or anything like that, then you probably shouldn't read this chapter :')

"All done! The gorgeous girl genius inventor Miu Iruma is finished with your upgrade!"

"Miu.. are you sure you did this right..? I don't want to try and use a new function I'm not sure has been properly-"

"Oh, shut it and go enjoy your fuckin' function! I'm the one who did it, so it has to be right!" Miu crossed her arms and gave her robot friend a look.

"Okay, if you say so, Miu.."

"I do say so! So get the hell outta here and go test out your new function!" she grabbed K1-B0's arm, pulling the shorter boy to his feet, before shoving him out the door of her Ultimate Lab.

"B-But, Miu, I-"

"You'll figure it out!" she smiled and slammed the metal doors shut in his face.

"Oh, uhm.. alright then.. uh, thank you, Miu!" he called out before he began walking to his dorm, wondering about who he could choose to understand. It had to only be one person for now, Miu told him that if he tried to understand more than one person at once, his circuts would overheat and he could have some kind of melt down.

He walked into the dorm hall and walked to his room, he quickly unlocked it and went inside. He felt a bit anxious all of a sudden. He couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because he was thinking about his best friend.. Kokichi..

He thought maybe his new programming would automatically pick the person he was closest to. Despite having just sat down, he got up again, leaving the room. He went to Kokichi's room, knocking on the door. As he was about to knock, he felt.. small, not height or weight wise, just.. young. He felt like he was seeing everything through the eyes of maybe a three or four year old. He shook his head, erasing the thoughts from his mind as he knocked on the door.

'I'm not going crazy.. right..?' he thought as he heard footsteps approaching the soon to be opened door.

"Oh, hello Keebo.. Do you need something?" Shuichi offered a small, warm smile. K1-B0 could hear what sounded like childish giggling, and he soon realized the source as his purple haired best friend ran from behind the door and gave K1-B0 a hug.

"Kiiboy, Kiiboy !!" Kokichi giggled, as K1-B0 gave him a pat on the head. He was aware of Kokichi's regression, and was supportive of it. He was his best friend after all.

"Uhm.. I was hoping to hang out with you guys.." he whispered, unaware of the slightly higher pitch his voice took all of a sudden. It seemed, however, that Shuichi did notice.

"Keebo, are you alright? Your voice cracked a little.." he offered a soft look, letting his hand rest on his friend's shoulder.

"Shuichi.. I.. I'm alright.. just.. small, I guess.."

"Smol? Kiiboy's small !! Kiiboy can be small with me!! Right, Shumai?" Kokichi cheered, clapping his hands.

"Sure, Kichi.. come on in, Keebo, we have room for you to come hang." Shuichi smiled gently and moved aside to let K1-B0 in.

"Um.. Kokichi.."

"Yeah, Kiiboy?"

"What is that..?" the robot tilted his head to the side, he knew it looked like a pacifier, only.. bigger, and definitely a little different from a baby pacifier.

"Its my paci!" Kokichi giggled, before turning to the side and handing K1-B0 a stuffed animal.

"Play stuffies with me, Kiiboy !!"

"A-Alright!" K1-B0 was really enjoying this more than he thought he would be, and began to play with his best friend, sitting in the floor on the checkered play mat. Shuichi seemed to love taking care of them both. He really didn't mind. He was having lots of fun with it. He decided to put some water in Kokichi's sippy cup for him.

"Shumai, can we-" Kokichi had been cut off by a certain vular, blonde inventor.

"Keebo, I made a mistake!!" Miu burst through the door, and grabbed her robot friend.

"Y-Yeah, Miu..?"

"Ah, you're already doing the voice.."

"What voice..?" Shuichi asked, as Miu quickly explained the upgrade thing.

"O-Oh.."

"Well, I guess it's time to fix him.."


End file.
